Dark Heaven Castle
Dark Heaven Castle, also known as Dark Haven Castle, is a location in Dark Cloud. It is where Flagg and the Dark Genie reside. The final Dungeon, Gallery of Time, is also accessed from here. 400 years ago, the castle belonged to King Seda of The East. Scattered throughout the castle and time lie fragments of Seda's memory that give clues both to its and Seda's past. After Seda opens a way into the castle's past in Gallery of Time, Toan must journey back through time in order to change the past that gave the castle its present name. Sometime after his "revival", the Dark Genie presumably finds and raises the castle into the heavens. This is perhaps due to its historical significance, being the place where the Dark Genie was born of Seda's anguish over Sophia's death. At the entrance, the Fairy King starts selling items. Georama Story of East King Unlike other areas, Dark Heaven Castle Georama does not involve placing structures. Instead, Toan must assemble pieces of Seda's memory that are contained in Atla scattered around the Gallery of Time. Each memory has its own Georama event cutscene. Viewing all of these events is required to gain entrance to the final floor of the Gallery of Time. Crowning Day: Bed, Father, Crown *Event: Seda's father passes away, and with his last breaths declares Seda the new king of the East. Seda asks what he should do as King, but receives no response. Night of the Ceremony: Moon, Castle, Torch, Crown, Sophia *Event: Seda meets Sophia for the first time at his crowning, falling in love at first sight and wondering who she is. Reunion in the Storm: Bed, Minister, Sophia, Buggy *Event: All Seda can think of is meeting Sophia again. While he is thinking of her, the Minister rushed into his room to report that her buggy went missing in a storm. One hour later, Seda reunites with the princess at her crashed buggy. First Campaign: Horserider, Sword, Wizard, Father, Crown *Event: The enemies of Seda's Kingdom lie in wait for them on the battlefield, and Seda gives his troops the command to attack. While his troops are slaughtering the enemy, Seda hears his father's voice, who says "Do not fear. Your task is to protect this country." Menace of the West: Wizard, Broken Sword, Horserider, Castle, Sophia *Event: Seda's allies fall to the Western Army, whose forces include a powerful wizard. Seda refuses to retreat, though he knows his side is losing, to protect Sophia. The Deal: Fort, Broken Sword, Black Robed Man, Bloody Agreement *Event: A long time has passed since the war began, and Seda's army is nearly defeated. He takes refuge in a forest, where a black-robed man greets him. The man offers him the power to win the war. Dark Power: Black Blood, Light, Wizard, Castle, Sophia *Event: After accepting the deal, Seda finds that he can control dark energy that shoots from his hands. He promises to use this power to protect Sophia. The Assassin: Castle, Wine, Moon, Sophia, Door, Assassin *Event: After winning the war, Seda returns to the castle to find Sophia waiting for him. But this Sophia is not the woman he loves; it is an impostor ready to assassinate him. Must Be Protected: Sophia, Knife, Bloody Dress *Event: Sophia is killed after taking the assassin's knife to the chest in order to save Seda. Seda wishes it were he who had died, instead. Birth of the Demon: Castle, Dark Cloud, Black Blood *Event: A demon is born from Seda's hatred, and from the blackened blood within him. Things Lost: Ruined Castle, Grave, Broken Sword *Event: Seda's kingdom has fallen along with Sophia. But he expresses that what he really lost was himself. Departure: Sandglass, Prophet, Sword, Book of Curses *Event: Seda opens a portal to take him 400 years into the future, in order to stop the Dark Genie he created and change history. Category:Locations